I Quickly Get Over It
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: Right after the destruction of the first Death Star, Luke finds his X Wing being pulled into Vader's Star Destroyer's tractor beam. VERY old story. One shot. Made completely for humor. Intentional Mary Sue.


**I Quickly Get Over It**

**Type: Humor**

**Summery: Luke and his friend, Jackaline had just destroyed the first Death Star, when their X-Wings got caught in Vader's' Star Destroyers' tractor beam...**

**By: Merrilee LaVilla **

Luke was panicking.

"Jackie?" Luke said into his comlink.

"I hear ya' Luke. What is it?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, we are being pulled in by a tractor beam."

"I noticed," she said calmly. "No doubt, they'll have a couple storm troopers waiting there to kill, or worse, stun us."

"What do we do?" Luke asked, beginning to shiver.

"Well the trick is, to kill as many of them as possible before they put ya' outta business."

"Right."

They were in the star destroyer now. When her ship shivered to a halt, Jackaline opened the cockpit, and started shooting down anyone she saw. She glanced over at Luke, and saw him doing the same thing.

"This is fun," Jackaline mumbled to herself. While still shooting with one hand, she opened a little compartment in her ship where she kept some champagne.

_No reason why I shouldn't add to the fun,_ Jackie reasoned.

She poured herself a glass and started drinking. She was just starting her second glass when the blaster she had been shooting with was hit by a laser beam, and fell from her grasp.

"Ahhh!" Jackaline ducked down and hid herself from view (and from the laser blasts) and waited for them to stop shooting.

"Cease fire!" 125, one of the storm troopers yelled. He couldn't see the girl anymore. She had ducked down into the X-Wings' cockpit a few moments ago. Then he heard something.

"Ah, ooh." It was the Rebel pilot. She was apparently trying to sit up. Then he saw a hand, holding a glass of some sort of beverage. The hand set the glass down, on the ship. The two troopers, who were escorting the other Rebel, stopped to watch. The Rebel they were with was also looking on to see what would happen. He seemed annoyed. Then the girl repapered. She stood up in her ship, and took hold of her beverage again.

"Don't worry, boys. I didn't spill my drink," she said, addressing the other troopers who had stopped to watch. She climbed out of the X-Wing, still holding her champagne, and walked over to where they were.

Vader watched the rebel girl. Not knowing whether to be annoyed or amused with her behavior. She seemed so casual about her situation. She walked to where the troopers and the other rebel where waiting. A trooper grabbed each of her arms, and they started walking towards him. The girl still holding her champagne.

When Luke saw that they were heading towards Darth Vader, he started struggling, trying to stay as far away from Vader as possible.

"Stop it, Luke." Jackaline said.

"What?"

"My motto, 'don't resist unless it makes a difference'. Right now, resisting wouldn't do you any good. You're going to end up in front of Vader anyway."

"Then when _do_ I resist?" Luke asked.

"As I said, when it would make a difference. Like when they interrogate you, never answer a single question they ask. Stuff like that."

"Oh."

Using the Force, Vader listened to what the girl was saying to the other rebel. Interesting motto she had. The troopers stopped in front of him. The first thing Vader did was use the Force to crush the glass holding the girls' drink.

"The champagne!" Jackaline said. "He crushed my champagne!"

"Is that all you're worried about?" Luke asked. The troopers used their blasters to push the two friends to the ground.

"Don't be so rough!" she said, in a mock-surprised manner.

"Enough with your petty attitude, girl."

"Attitude!" Jackaline said, encoureging herself.

"Leave us." Vader said to the troopers. They left, leaving Luke and Jackie alone in the room with Vader.

"Not good." Jackaline stated.

"Ya' think?" Luke said sarcastically.

"What are your names, rebels?" Vader asked. The girl drew two of her fingers across her mouth, as if she was zipping it, and then pretended to throw away the key.

Getting angry, Vader started chocking her. She instantly started talking.

"I'm Jackaline Marteeccio, and this is Luke Skywalker!" she said in a rush.

"What!" Vader said. He released the girl, and Jackie looked up to meet Luks' glare.

"Sometimes I hate myself." Jackaline mumbled sadly. "But then I quickly get over it!" She said. Any trace of sadness gone from her voice.

Before anyone could say anymore, there was shooting heard in the hall. Suddenly, the door burst open, to reveal Han and Chewie! They had seen them get caught in the tractor beam, and had come to rescue them!

"Come on, people, let's grab the loot and scoot!" Han yelled. They didn't need any encouragement. Before Vader could react, Luke and Jackie rushed out the door, followed by the smugglers.

They rushed down to the landing bay, where the Falcon was waiting. They ran aboard, and took off, heading toward Yavin. The Imperials, knowing that taking on the entire Rebellion would be a waste of time, jumped into light speed.

When they landed, Leia was there waiting for them.

"Luke, Jackie! We were so worried that they would kill you guys!" she said, taking time to embrace both of them.

"I guess I didn't do anything!" Han said.

"Right! Thank you, Han! I knew there was more to you than money! Come on! Let's go celebrate! Tomorrow we'll have an award ceremony for you guys!"

The four of them walked away, arms over each others' sholders, followed closely by Chewie, and they went inside where the rest of the rebellion was waiting for them...

**The End**


End file.
